


Moon

by BlueJeansWhiteShirt



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Birthday Party, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, mostly Balthier/Vaan, some Fran/Balthier if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansWhiteShirt/pseuds/BlueJeansWhiteShirt
Summary: Broke summary: Balthier and Fran return to Dalmasca for Vaan's 20th birthday. What happens next will blow your mind.Woke summary: Fran for best wing-woman 2k19.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Coming into a fandom 100 years late? Don't mind if I do.

Balthier had expressed a certain amount of reluctance when he received Penelo’s letter. In childish, looping scrawl it read, “It’s Vaan’s 20th birthday party and he’s too much of an ass to ask you himself, so please consider yourself and Fran cordially invited at my request. Meet at the Sandsea tavern, 8 pm. Tell Fran I said ‘hi.’ -Penelo”

 

“Penelo says, ‘hi.’” He mumbled, though he suspected Fran had already read as much over his shoulder.

 

“Will we be accepting this offer?” Fran asked.

 

“Might as well. How long has it been since we’ve crashed a party?”

 

Fran smirked. “I have heard it is Dalmascan custom to give a gift at such occasions,” she looked at him significantly. “Are we planning on bringing a gift for him?”

 

Balthier waggled his eyebrows at his companion. “Our presence is a gift in itself, my dearest.”

 

“You know of what I speak. Do you plan on bedding him yourself or would you like my talents as well?” With characteristic viera bluntness, Fran maintained eye contact even while Balthier looked like he’d swallowed his tongue. It wasn’t as if this would be their first three-way, but it was the first time she’d mentioned Vaan in a sexual context. Clearly Balthier had thought he’d been subtle enough to hide his crush.

 

“Whatever gave you the idea-”

 

“Balthier.” She gripped his chin and held his gaze. “If I have to spend one more night listening to you mumbling his name while you masturbate, I swear that I will cut your dick off and mail it to him myself.”

 

“Fair enough.” He glanced back down at the invitation. “So, we arrive at, say, 9 pm, let’s plan to be in flagrante by about 11.”

 

~

 

As it turned out, they arrived at 9:30. By then the Sandsea was truly packed and a miasma of sweat and body odour assaulted Fran’s nose as they entered.

 

“Mm, smell that air, my darling,” Balthier murmured into her ear. “Shall I fetch you several drinks?”

 

Fran nodded and Balthier shimmied his way through the press of bodies. Considerate man, acutely aware of her discomfort at the noise and the close press of strangers’ flesh closing in around her. Luckily, she caught sight of Vaan quickly enough. He sat among a cluster of friends including Penelo and the queen herself, already a few drinks in. Good. It would make broaching their offer substantially easier. Not necessarily for her, she hardly cared one way or the other if Vaan wanted to have sex with her, or even if Vaan liked women, but for her captain’s sake she hoped the thief would accept. She had been serious when she’d said she was tired of him mooning over Vaan for the past few years. Hopefully a good romp would get him back to his cavalier self.

 

“Greetings, all,” Fran announced, stepping up to the gathering. Vaan almost dropped his beer at the sight of her. _Well_ , she supposed, _it has been rather a long time since we’ve seen each other..._

 

“Fran! What are you- where- you’re _here_?!” He squeaked. So he hadn’t gotten any more eloquent with age.

 

“Yes, and so is Balthier,” she inclined her head to Penelo, “and we thank you for your invitation.”

 

Penelo went red and mumbled something as Vaan turned to glare at her. Fran had no time for hume drama, so she turned to greet the others.

 

“Your Highness,” she nodded to Ashe who was looking (and smelling) a little drunk off her glass of iced white wine.

 

“Fraaaaaan, so good to see youuuuu,” Ashe got up and stumbled over to give her a hug, which the viera stiffly returned. “You must explain to me how you manage to wear such skimpy outfits without shame, I feel positively _nude_.” She stage-whispered. She was dressed for the desert heat, Fran could give her that. They all were; Vaan and Penelo and even Her Esteemed Highness were wearing small, tight tops that revealed their stomachs and arms while their pants were billowy, silken things with slits cut into the sides. Quite risque for the Queen of Dalmasca to wear the same clothes as the common folk.

 

Luckily, Balthier chose that moment to make his grand entrance. “I come bearing gifts!” He announced, theatrically brandishing a chilled bottle of something. Fran winced and mentally added it to the list of expenses. “For you, dearest birthday boy. Though I suppose you’re more of a birthday man now, aren’t you?” He sat down next to the grouchy-looking thief and plonked the bottle down in front of him.

 

Vaan turned his head away.

 

“Oh, come now,” Balthier scooted closer and patted him on the shoulder. “Is that any way to act at a party?”

 

Vaan shrugged off the hand. “Eat a dick. Where the fuck have you been for the past hundred years? You just fucking appear out of nowhere at my fucking party no less-”

 

Fran cringed. Balthier looked visibly taken aback at the scolding, but what had he expected? Plans of sandwiching the thief between her and the sky pirate were quickly vanishing, which meant the entire trip would have been for nothing. Not happening. Not on her watch.

 

As the verbal thrashing continued and the other members of the party pretended to be preoccupied with their feet, Fran quickly made for the cluster of musicians on the other side of the tavern. “Play something to dance to,” she ordered. When they looked ready to protest, she thrust a sack of coins (the remains of their budget, Balthier had _better_ get laid tonight) at them. “I am not asking.”

 

The musicians shrugged and set to starting up a rowdy beat.

 

“Ooh, I love this song!” Penelo exclaimed. “Vaan, come dance!”

 

With one last glare at Balthier, Vaan downed the rest of his beer and headed to the dance floor, leaving the sky pirate alone with a sweating bottle of whatever and a table full of empty glasses.

 

Fran made her way back and sat beside him. “That went very badly.” She informed him.

 

He nodded, cracking the bottle open and drinking straight from it. “Indeed.”

 

Fran rolled her eyes. She followed his gaze to the dance floor, locked on the beautiful man amid a sea of gyrating bodies. Truly, with the way Dalmascans danced, it was no wonder they were overpopulated. “Are you still determined to bed him?”

 

Balthier took another pull from the bottle. “I’m a very determined man. Gods, Fran, would you _look_ at how he dances?”

 

Fran could, objectively, understand Balthier’s desire for the hume. The years had sharpened the baby fat from his face, though he was still as doe-eyed and full-lipped as when they’d first met. He was attractive, despite his short stature and, in Fran’s opinion, effeminate face. Attractive and, it would seem, begrudgingly interested- she did not miss the way he would occasionally glance over his shoulder at Balthier, as if checking to make sure he was still there.

 

“Fine, then,” she grabbed the bottle out of Balthier’s grasp and downed a mouthful herself. “I will assist as best I can.”

 

~

 

Fran did not have to wait long. Less than an hour later the band was still pounding out music that kept the dance floor full. Vaan continued to dance and Balthier continued to watch. Fran noticed Penelo making her way over to Vaan with two shots and a look that could only be described as romantically optimistic.

 

“We must strike soon,” Fran advised.

 

“Agreed.” Balthier set aside the bottle, poised to get up.

 

They watched Vaan take a shot and Penelo take a more conservative sip. The young woman looked down at her feet, as if gathering courage.

 

“Now.”

 

The sky pirates were on their feet and gliding through the crowd as seamlessly coordinated as they had been in any heist. Balthier inserted himself between Penelo and Vaan with no more than an, “Excuse me, my dear,” and Fran took her place at Vaan’s back, resting her hands at his hips.

 

Vaan looked startled at the sudden contact but made no move to break away. Balthier pressed up against his front, one hand at the small of his back, the other interlacing their fingers together.

 

“What’re you doing?” Vaan asked flatly. He continued to sway to the rhythm, cocking his head back to look Balthier in the face.

 

The pirate grinned down at him. “Fran and I have a very special gift to give you, but you’ll have to join us back at the Strahl to get it. Or your own quarters. Or even the bathroom of this tavern, if that’s what you’re interested in.”

 

Vaan’s eyes widened and he glanced back at Fran, then back to Balthier. “Oh yeah?” He pressed himself forward against the pirate’s chest. “Let’s go get it, then.”

 

~

 

Hume sex was not exactly on the list of Fran’s favourite things what with the noise, and the smell, and the mess, but she was tempted to make an exception in this instance. Watching Vaan fall into Balthier’s embrace the second the door to Balthier’s quarters was locked, listening to his soft sigh of contentment as the sky pirate’s tongue pushed into his mouth, smelling the distinct pheromone spike coming off both men, was nothing short of a treat. Fran and Balthier set to divesting Vaan of his clothes and their own as quickly as they could, while taking turns kissing the thief and each other.

 

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” Vaan murmured.

 

“We’ll make it up to you, darling,” Balthier purred as Fran sank to her knees, filling her mouth with Vaan’s dick and gripping Balthier’s. She didn’t miss the way Vaan’s choked gasp was swallowed by Balthier’s lips. The pirate cupped Vaan’s face, tilting his head to allow a better angle.

 

Fran could hear the wet sound of their tongues pushing and sliding together, and Balthier’s groan when Vaan expertly sucked the pirate’s lower lip between his teeth. She sank herself down on Vaan’s erection, enjoying the weight of it on her tongue and the stretch of her mouth around its girth. It had been too long since she’d done this, even with Balthier. He’d been too wrapped up in his crush for the past few years to truly partake in much, other than a few cursory rounds of going down on her every now and then. Watching him plunder Vaan’s mouth was the most aroused she’d seen her partner in a long time.

 

It gave her satisfaction to see him and the younger man mouth-fuck each other, the same way it gave her satisfaction to listen to Vaan moan and sigh and feel his hand holding the back of her head as her throat worked him. She held Balthier’s cock in a firm grip with her right hand, though she did not stroke. She knew well enough that he had no desire to cum right now, that he had other goals in mind. She glanced up to watch her partner lick into Vaan’s mouth. On any other occasion the wet and sloppy sounds would be borderline repulsive, but Balthier’s rumbling growls and Vaan’s delicate sighs were a delicious complement to the smacking sounds.

 

One of Balthier’s hands drifted from Vaan’s face down to play with a dusky nipple, causing Vaan to roll his hips harder against Fran’s face.

 

“Fuck, mmh-” He began, but stopped as Balthier leaned down to suck at the little nub.

 

“Like that, do you?” Balthier purred between kisses.

 

Vaan nodded desperately and Balthier glanced down at Fran. Smoothly, she stood up, kissed Balthier, and together they pushed the beautiful thief onto their bed.

 

Balthier slung an arm around the viera’s shoulders as they both looked down at the man. “Well, my darling, it’s your birthday. What would you like us to do?”

 

Vaan propped himself up on his elbows and regarded them both. He swallowed, his glance falling hungrily on Balthier’s dick. His own legs parted as he stared openly. Fran knew an invitation when she saw one, but she also knew from experience that Balthier wouldn’t move until he heard Vaan ask for what he wanted in exacting detail.

 

“Perhaps you would like both of us to stretch you open before Balthier penetrates you?” She suggested. Balthier’s hand flew down to grip his own cock and Vaan’s mouth fell open.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Then it is settled,” Fran drawled, crawling down onto the bed. “Come along, captain.”

 

Balthier hurried after her, stretching out next to Vaan and claiming his mouth again. Fran snuggled up behind the thief, coaxing his muscled leg up to to lay atop Balthier’s hip. Vaan flexed his leg to pull the pirate closer.

 

“The lubricant, captain,” Fran prompted.

 

“Mm, a moment, darling,” Balthier murmured as Vaan sought to chase him into another kiss. He twisted to reach under his pillow and retrieved a small bottle of fragrant oil. He uncorked it and poured some into his palm before passing it to Fran who followed suit. Balthier’s slick hand slipped between the thief’s luscious ass cheeks and he began circling over Vaan’s hole. Fran pushed one fleshy cheek out of the way, watching intently as her partner began to press one finger inside.

 

Vaan’s deep groan and the way his muscle squeezed at the pirate’s finger caused Fran to push her own finger inside as Balthier’s was pulling out. Vaan yelped but opened beautifully to the two fingers pushing inside him, pressing and massaging at his inner walls. The thief reached back to grab at Fran while he tilted his head back. “Fuck, you guys, fuck, oh my _god_ ,” he sighed as Balthier nibbled at his neck.

 

“Can you take more?” Fran asked, already lining up another slippery finger at his entrance.

 

“Mm hmm,” Vaan sighed, rolling his hips down onto Fran and Balthier’s fingers.

 

“Three fingers already?” Balthier teased. He scooted up slightly to kiss Vaan again, the blonde melting against him as Fran pushed two fingers inside.

 

“It’s my fucking birthday,” Vaan grunted, working his hips in tandem with their insistent presses inside him. “I’ve been wanting your dick for 3 fucking years...nhh...can’t wait anymore...” His head flopped back as Fran and Balthier finger-fucked him.

 

“How do you want me?” Balthier asked. Fran glanced down past Vaan’s leg to see Balthier’s erection, flushed red and dripping. She licked her lips and firmly pressed her fingers in.

 

“Wanna be on top of you,” Vaan panted, open-mouthed, and Balthier leaned in to push his tongue into his mouth.

 

Fran smirked at the desperate lilt of Vaan’s voice. Not that either man particularly cared if they sounded desperate, wrapped up as they were in each other.

 

“Are you ready?” Balthier asked. Fran of all people knew how badly her captain wanted to be inside of the thief, this gorgeous, panting young man.

 

As soon as Vaan nodded, Balthier pulled out and lay flat on his back. Fran wasted no time in slicking up his erection with the residual oil on her hand. Vaan slowly got to his knees, wobbling a bit. Fran reached out to steady him, guiding him to sit astride Balthier.

 

“Rise up a bit,” she whispered into his ear. When he did, she guided the head of Balthier’s dick to Vaan’s hole. “Now, sink down...”

 

Vaan did, slowly, exhaling a stuttering moan. Balthier grabbed his hips, head flopped back against the pillow as the thief sank down, down, down his length. Finally he was fully seated on top of the man. Both were gulping in air, Vaan gingerly rocking his hips in an attempt to adjust to the stretch, and Balthier staring wide-eyed between Vaan’s thighs.

 

“How does it feel?” Fran asked, though she knew very well herself.

 

“Mm,” Vaan replied eloquently. “’S good.” He swirled his hips in a tight circle and Balthier groaned. Clever thing that he was, Vaan repeated the motion again and again, speeding up until his ass was bouncing up and down on his partner’s pelvis. Vaan leaned down, bracketing Balthier’s head with his forearms. “You like that?” He rasped against the sky pirate’s lips. “You like how I’m fucking you?”

 

Fran cocked an eyebrow even as Balthier huffed out a laugh. “Have you always had such a mouth on you?” He growled out, planting his feet to fuck up into him harder.

 

Fran settled back on her heels to watch the show, one hand idly playing with herself. It was pleasurable to watch Balthier fucking the younger man, and absolutely pleasurable to watch Vaan’s round ass bounce with the impact of their passion. From this angle she could watch in rapt attention as Balthier’s dick shoved into that deliciously stretched hole over and over.

 

“Mmm, yeah, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Vaan moaned, sickly-sweet, and Balthier grabbed him by the hair, pulling it until his back arched, and leaned up to suck on his throat.

 

“You’re going to make me cum if you keep carrying on like that,” He warned. Vaan worked his hips harder.

 

“Fuck yeah, cum in me,” Vaan sighed and Balthier’s hips stuttered. He arched up to press Vaan against him, his hands pulling Vaan’s ass firmly down against the cradle of his pelvis.

 

Fran heard Vaan moaning before the smell of semen hit her nose and she saw the tell-tale drip between his thighs. As Balthier came down from his high, Vaan reached between them to finish himself off, messily cumming onto Balthier’s and his own stomach. The two flopped into a sweaty, oily, cummy heap, and Vaan cuddled up against the pirate.

 

“I do hope you enjoyed your present.” Balthier murmured, planting a kiss on the thief’s forehead.

 

Before Vaan could reply, Fran cleared her throat and crawled up to them. “Now, now, gentlemen. The night is young and there remain many gifts to give.”

 

~

 

Far outside of the captain’s quarters, Nono plugged his ears.

 


End file.
